


Workplace Responsibilities

by Rammstein6669



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: (at first), Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bela is such a Little Bitch, Business AU, Desk Sex, Gay CEO and his horny bf, Light BDSM, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, quik frik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: A dirty, dirty AU where Rod is the CEO of an extremely successful company and Bela is his horny and bored bf
Relationships: Bela B/Rod González
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Workplace Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I normally never write AU’s but this popped into my head after finally getting the Wie Es Geht single and seeing the interior booklet picture of the three of them in suits. (Rod looks so damn good yikers!) 
> 
> I’ve had this finished for over a year now, but just never bothered posting. Seeing others post their ENGLISH DÄ FICS got me hyped up!! So I might be posting a few oldies soon.

|  
|  
|  
“No, I told you four times! No, it’s irrelevant to—Jan, I don’t fucking care about the UK partnership!....Because of the China deal!....No—No! This is the biggest deal in this company’s history, and I’m not going to let some faulty shipping unit get in the way!....Well then figure it out! You’re not the resources executive for nothing!.....If we need to pay more we will! Just get me the goddamned quote!”

The conversation ended with the slamming of the phone. 

Rodrigo sighed with frustration as he leaned forward onto his desk, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could feel the start of a sharp stress headache beginning to form, and it only managed to make him angrier. He rubbed his hands over his face, taking a deep breath and trying to relax himself. However, there was far too much tension in his body for that to be successful. He stretched his legs out underneath his desk and leaned back in his chair, trying to work out a solution for the shipping problem they had encountered. He felt as if the subtle formation of an idea was within his grasp, but it was immediately shattered as his door swung open, violently bouncing off of the doorstop behind it. 

“I’ve asked you to knock a thousand times!” Rodrigo yelled with frustration at, who he assumed to be, his assistant. However, when he opened his eyes and glanced to the side, he was met with surprise. 

“Dirk?” He asked with nearly annoyed confusion, not expecting to see the other in his office. 

“Somebody seems to be in full executive mode today.” The other spoke with a sarcastic voice, his eyebrows raised critically. He walked across the large office and perched himself upon the wide windowsill, purposefully ignoring the black, leather couch and chairs that sat beside it. 

“What are you doing here?” Rodrigo questioned tightly, his voice sharp and yet concerned. “Is everything alright?”

Dirk scoffed in response. 

“What, now I need to have a reason to come visit my lover?” He questioned with slight annoyance, sensing how bitchy the other currently was. “Am I going to have to start making appointments too?”

Rodrigo sighed with resignation and let his elbows drop to his desk, burying his face in his large palms. He knew he was being unfair to the other, but he was just so tightly wound at that moment he couldn’t find it in himself to act any other way. He was so trapped in thought that he didn’t hear Dirk make his way over to his desk, and he startled slightly when he felt an arm drape around his shoulders. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Dirk asked innocently, always so in tune with what his lover was feeling. “Your shoulders are tighter than I’ve ever felt them.”

Dirk began gently rubbing his lover’s tightly bunched trapezius muscles, feeling the extreme tension there. He knew that the tightness would soon give the other a serious migraine, if it hadn’t already, and so he spent a moment silently working the muscles, giving the other a minute to compose himself. 

“It’s that big deal I told you about with the Chinese construction company. We sent them some of our new rebar and beams as a tester but they arrived damaged. We need to send them more, but if that arrives damaged as well, we’ll probably lose the deal.” The stress and frustration were evident in Rodrigo’s voice, and Dirk knew how hard it would be to calm him down. 

“What does Jan say?” The smaller man questioned calmly, still rubbing the other’s shoulders. 

Jan was a childhood friend of his, and he was actually the one that introduced him to Rodrigo. Jan had always known that Dirk preferred men, but he never would’ve imagined that the CEO of the company he worked for, _his boss_ , did as well. 

“He’s trying to find a shipping alternative, but it’s going to be expensive.” Rodrigo answered with exasperated defeat, wincing faintly as his lover found a particularly sore spot. “And it’s going to be a risk using a new company for such a big deal.”

“You’ll figure it out, my love.” Dirk spoke with a soft sigh, leaning down to plant a kiss against the top of his head. “You always do.”

Rodrigo exhaled a heavy breath, leaning back into his lover’s embrace as he did so. He let himself relax for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of the other’s fingers working deeply into his shoulders. 

“Dirk, why did you come here?” He suddenly asked, his voice much more calm than before. 

“I miss you.” Dirk answered honestly, his hands ceasing their movements. “You leave so early in the morning and come home so late, I feel like I never get to spend time with you anymore.”

Rodrigo could hear the sadness in the other’s voice, and it made his stomach roll. The realization that he was the cause of his lover’s distress made him feel sick. 

“I miss you, and I want you.” Dirk spoke softly, his voice low as he slowly slid his hands down his lover’s chest. “ _I need you_.”

Rodrigo inhaled shakily as the other traversed his torso and abdomen, his eyes still closed. However, when he felt a hand reach down to grip him through his pants, he quickly pushed it away. 

“Dirk, I can’t today.” He admitted softly, turning his head away with sorrow. “Not here.”

“You’re lying.” The smaller man responded with a somewhat biting voice, letting a hand slip between the buttons of his dress shirt and onto his chest. “You’re making excuses. I’ve sucked you off beneath this desk while there were other people in this goddamned room.”

Rodrigo couldn't hold back the soft exhalation of pleasure that escaped his throat as Dirk gently began to toy with one of his nipples. It felt amazing, but he just had so much work to do. 

“Dirk, no.” He stated flatly, pulling his hand out from his shirt and straightening his tie. He forced himself into a better posture and reached for his notes, hoping to distract himself. However, it was futile. 

Dirk reached down and quickly snatched the notepad from his hands, carelessly tossing it towards the other side of the room. Rodrigo opened his mouth to protest, but the other instead used the opportunity to pull him into a messy kiss. Dirk attacked his mouth voraciously, but the larger man suddenly pushed him away, jolting up out of his chair and quickly making his way towards one of the large panoramic windows in a desperate attempt to distract himself. He glanced out at the city beneath him, silently watching the cars moving about as he tried to regain his composure. After a brief moment of reprieve, he turned back around to confront his lover and was met with shock. 

Dirk sat on the edge of his desk, his jacket strewn carelessly onto the floor. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging loosely on his shoulders, exposing his pale abdomen and chest. His bulge was blatant through the material of his black jeans, and it was obvious he was putting out the most seductive image he possibly could. 

“You’re ignoring your responsibilities, Rod.” He spoke near emotionlessly, glaring at the other with narrowed eyes. “You’re ignoring _me_.”

Rod sighed and desperately searched for words, but the other gave him no reprieve. 

“I have needs, and you promised you’d always satisfy them.” He reminded the other fiercely, not taking his eyes off of him. It was incredibly rare that he could catch Rodrigo off guard, and it took all of his willpower not to smile at his success at doing so. “Can you even remember the last time we made love?”

Rodrigo’s shoulders sank as he thought about what his lover has said. He had hit the right nerve there, and the message he was trying to get through became blatantly clear. 

“Take care of me, Rodrigo.” Dirk spoke darkly, a small smile creeping onto his lips. 

And there it was. That playful glimmer in his unbelievably green eyes. The unique way they shone when mischief was running hotly in his blood. Rod knew it a too well, knew what it meant for him. That flicker showed the larger man that Dirk wasn’t deeply hurt, just frustrated at his ignorance. It changed Rodrigo’s demeanor from agonizingly disappointed in himself to full of humored and embarrassed defeat. Dirk had played him like an absolute fool, and perhaps he was one for falling for it so easily. 

“Dirk...” Rodrigo sighed with exhaustion, a desperate last chance effort to deter the other. “Can’t this wait until I come home tonight?”

“Oh, of course, dear.” The smaller man responded with an airy voice and a grin, moving to sit up straight as he pulled his shirt closed. 

Rodrigo let himself fall back into chair, knowing that the other wouldn’t give up so easily. Regardless, he grabbed a pen and began to write out brief instructions for his assistant on when to contact Jan for the shipping quote. He wasn’t even half way done when Dirk moved to cross his legs and “accidentally” made contact with the pen, causing it to create a messy line through the previously written words. Dirk knew all too well about his lover’s perfectionism when it came to handwriting, and Rodrigo crumpled the note and threw it away with annoyance. 

“Please, Dirk!” Rodrigo nearly growled with frustration, his mind already back in work mode. 

Instead, he turned towards his computer screen, planning to send an email to Jan himself. He opened his email and began to type out a draft, trying to focus on the task at hand. He knew the other was staring at him, and he could feel his gaze burning into his face. He felt like an animal at a zoo being watched and mocked, but he ignored the discomfort. He heard the other get up and pace slowly around his desk, but he chose to ignore it as best he could. He continued typing until, suddenly, a quiet click was to be heard, and the screen of his monitor went black. He was gripped with panic for a brief moment, that is until he saw his lover standing on the other side of his large desk, twirling the connection cable nonchalantly in his fingers. 

“For fucks sake!” Rodrigo nearly screamed as he shot up from his chair, pushing it violently behind him. “I can’t deal with this today, Dirk!”

He made his way back to the large window, bracing his hands on the sill and closing his eyes. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself back down. He knew what the other was trying to do, and he was determined not to cave. However, his brief moment of relaxation was harshly shattered when a loud crashing sound filled the otherwise silent room. Rodrigo quickly spun around, and his demeanor dropped at the sight before him. Dirk had completely knocked his container of pens, pencils, and other office supplies off of the desk, resulting in a wide spread of them across the floor. The caps had fallen off some pens, while others had rolled all the way under the desk and chairs. 

“Oops.” 

Rodrigo took one look at the other’s smug, grinning face, and he lost it. He walked briskly towards the door, his dress shoes tapping loudly against the polished floor. He was ready to walk right out of this godforsaken room. But, before he even had a chance to turn the handle of the door, the other had sprinted ahead of him and braced himself against it. 

“Move.” Rodrigo growled, his face pulled into a tight scowl of frustration. 

“No.” Dirk challenged back, a mischievous grin pulling at his lips. 

And that was it. Rodrigo knew the other had won, right then and there.

“You’re not going to give up, are you.” Rodrigo sighed as he spoke, much more of a statement than a question. 

Dirk’s only response was a wider grin. 

Without warning or hesitation, Rodrigo reached out and grabbed the other by the hair, pulling his head back at a sharp angle. He pressed and aggressive kiss against his open lips, teeth clicking as they made contact. He heard the other emit a noise of surprised shock, but it was muffled against his lips. He moved forward and pressed the other against the door, using his whole body to keep him tightly pinned. He could feel the insistent press of his lover’s erection against his groin, and he began to carelessly rub against it. Dirk began to panic, desperate for air, but he was tightly pinned between the door and Rodrigo’s mouth. It wasn’t until he made a loud noise of concern, trying to push the other away, that the larger man backed off. However, before Dirk even had a chance to regain his bearings, the other grabbed him and dragged him impatiently towards his desk. The smaller man opened his mouth to make a comment about how rough the other was being, but Rodrigo silenced him by nearly throwing him into the surface of his desk. 

Rodrigo knew he was being rough, perhaps even bordering on aggressive. However, he also knew how much the other loved it, that little slut. He was annoyed by the smaller man’s constant pestering, and he was determined to get him back for it. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t even be able to walk out of this building.” Rodrigo growled at the other, pressing a breath stealing kiss against his lips. 

Dirk moaned at his lover’s words, his erection throbbing in the tight confines of his jeans. Suddenly and without any warning, Rodrigo grabbed him by the waist and flipped him around, bending him forward so his chest was flat on the desk. He reached around him and quickly undid his belt, not hesitating to pull his pants down into a pile around his ankles. However, he paused when he saw his lover’s choice of underwear. 

“A jockstrap today, huh?” Rodrigo spoke with a wide grin, critically eyeing the other’s lower body. “You came here just to get fucked, didn’t you?”

Rodrigo saw his lover’s filthy grin, and he knew he was right. He quickly pulled down his underwear before surprising him with a hard slap on the ass, resulting in a needy little moan. The sound made his own erection twitch, and he decided he didn’t want to wait anymore. 

“Did you bring lube with you?” He whispered hotly into lover’s ear, biting it teasingly. 

Dirk pointed weakly towards his jacket, his hand trembling with barely constrained arousal. The larger man parted from him, much to his disappointment, and picked up the previously discarded piece of clothing. He quickly searched through the pockets, easily finding the small bottle and returning to the other afterwards. He didn’t hesitate to open it and squeeze some of the gel onto his fingers, letting his other hand ghost along his lover’s spine. Without even the slightest warning he quickly slipped a finger into the smaller man, resulting in a sharp, high pitched moan. 

“Save it.” Rodrigo admonished him, pressing on his lower back to stop his desperate writhing. “This is exactly what you came here for.”

He continued to carefully open him for a few moments before adding another finger, grinning at the whimper the other emitted. Dirk had his head turned to the side, his cheek pressed against the desk, and it gave Rodrigo a wonderful view of his almost pained expression, especially as he worked a third finger into him. The smaller man squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his mouth open to release heavy breaths. Rodrigo continued to stretch him with well practiced movements, purposely avoiding his prostate as he did so. Dirk was growing restless as a result, trying to press back against him. However, the younger man kept him firmly in place with a large hand braced against the small of his back. 

“So impatient today.” He spoke with a mock condescending tone, tutting admonishingly as he shook his head. “Such a needy little thing you are.”

And how right he was.

“Please...” Dirk gasped suddenly, his hot breath creating a damp circle of condensation against the wood surface of the desk. 

“Please what?” Rodrigo questioned with a rough voice, leaning forward to growl directly in his lover’s ear. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Fuck me.” The other begged shamelessly, his cheeks reddened with arousal. “Please.”

“Will you stop pestering me when I’m trying to get work done?” The larger man asked sharply, still teasing the other with shallow thrusts of his fingers. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you promise?” Rodrigo pressed, ceasing his movements, driving the other even more insane. 

“Yes!”

“I don’t believe you.” The larger man spoke with a degree of honesty, knowing that neither of them would ever stop this little game. However, he also knew he had the other wrapped around his finger at that moment. 

“Yes, yes! I promise!” Dirk nearly screamed, his voice growing more desperate as the seconds ticked by. “Just fuck me, please! I can’t wait any longer.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” Rodrigo answered with a grin, completely enthralled by how desperate he had gotten the other. 

The larger man pulled his fingers out, Dirk whining at the loss. He reached down and quickly undid his belt and pants, simply pulling his erection free from the confines of his clothing instead of pushing his pants and briefs down. He grabbed the small bottle of lubricant and opened it once again, slicking his length with the clear gel before tossing the bottle carelessly to the floor. He reached out and grabbed the smaller man by his hips, effortlessly pulling him towards himself, before taking hold of his erection and setting it in place. After taking a deep breath to focus himself, he carefully began to push into the other. 

Rodrigo released a hushed groan at the unbelievable tightness, his hand subconsciously tightening around the other’s pelvis. However, even though they were playing rough, releasing long pent up sexual tension, he knew his lover needed a moment to adjust to his size. He forced himself to stop moving, gently massaging the other’s lower back with soothing strokes of his broad palm. He waited patiently until his felt his lover relax beneath him, the muscles slowly losing their tension, before he began to move again. He slowly pulled back, making sure to pay attention to his lover’s reaction as he pushed his way back in. Within a few moments Dirk had began to writhe impatiently against him, teeth gritted with frustration. Rodrigo knew the other was ready, so he began to fuck him with broad, deep strokes. Dirk quickly caught onto his rhythm and pressed back to meet him, moaning weakly, but the larger man wasn’t ok with that. Rodrigo wanted to keep him from having any sort of control, so he suddenly changed the pace of his thrusts into something much more animalistic. He fucked him with fast and nearly painful snaps of his hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his hips. His lover whined submissively beneath him, accepting the fact that he was completely at his mercy. Every one of Rodrigo’s thrusts jolted the smaller man forward, the lewd snapping of skin against skin echoing throughout the room. The force of the larger man’s motions were slowly pressing the other forward, forcing him to bear more weight on his chest as his legs threatened to give out. Rodrigo reached forward and grabbed his partner by the shoulder, using the added leverage to drive into him with more intensity. As a result, Dirk reached out and desperately searched for hold, and he scattered an assortment of papers onto the floor as he suddenly slid his arms across the desk. Rodrigo noted the way the grabbed the far edge of the desk, his knuckles white with pressure as he continued to fuck him. 

“Is this what you came here for?” Rodrigo panted above the other, his own arousal boiling hotly in his abdomen. “Huh? You little slut.”

Dirk only response was a desperate nod, as he was too preoccupied with trying to keep himself stable despite the force of the other’s movements. 

“You come in here acting like you own the place, it’s about time you got put back where you belong.” Rodrigo nearly growled, leaning forward to rest across the smaller man’s sweaty back. He could feel the surging expansions and contractions of his chest as he breathed, the guttural sensation only turning him on even more. 

Rodrigo continued fucking the smaller man, the slightly changed position allowing him to press even deeper inside of him. He reached out and grabbed the other by the hair, pulling his head back at a sharp angle to expose the unprotected, pale line of his throat. 

“Do you apologize for being such a little pest when I’m trying to get my work done?” Rodrigo questioned sharply, not giving the other any reprieve. 

Once again, an exaggerated nod was Dirk’s only response. 

“No.” The larger man hissed against his lover’s temple, still not releasing the tight grip on his hair. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Dirk responded without hesitation, willingly subverting himself to his lover in the hope that he would allow him release soon.

However, Rodrigo had no plans to do so. He purposefully thrust so that he wasn’t hitting the other’s prostate, and he knew the lack of normally commonplace stimulation was driving his lover mad. He could feel his desperation in the way that he writhed against him, his back arched at a whorish angle. He fucked him with as much intensity as he could, and every one of his near brutal thrusts pushed the smaller man forward. After a few moments of that grueling pace, Rodrigo noticed that his lover had grown much quieter, and the muscles in his lower back were unbelievably tight. A glance down to his face showed an obvious grimace of what Rodrigo, correctly, assumed to be pain. Before he had a chance to process what he was seeing, a soft yet unmissable plea escaped his lover’s throat. 

“Rod, stop! Please!”

Quickly pulling out, Rodrigo immediately ceased all of his movements, staring at the other with wide eyed concern. He was about to ask what the hell had happened, but his question was answered as his lover pushed himself off of the desk and stood up, turning around to face him. 

There was an acute red impression across Dirk’s pelvis and groin, the sensitive skin irritated from where the edge of the desk had repeatedly pressed against it. His prominent hipbones were raw, and a faint bruise was already beginning to form on them. Rodrigo swore under his breath as he saw this, angry that he hadn’t been paying enough attention to the other. He hadn’t even realized how hard he had been pressing against the smaller man’s body. 

“Dirk, I...” Rodrigo stammered hopelessly for words, nauseous anxiety suddenly gripping his innards. “I’m so sorry, I—“

“Stop.” Dirk demanded suddenly, raising a hand up to interrupt the other. “I don’t want to hear it. It was an accident, and I’m fine.”

Rodrigo stared at the other with wide eyes. 

“What I do want, is for you to get back over here and finished what you started.” Dirk eyed his lover with a telling smirk, showing him that he was indeed ok. “Right now.”

The last minute had been such a deluge of emotions for Rodrigo, he couldn’t force himself to move. He stood motionlessly where he was, staring at the other with confusion. 

As a result, Dirk sighed impatiently and moved closer to the other, reaching out and pulling him into a passionate kiss. It took a moment for the larger man to accept that the other was truly ok. But, once he did, he eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. He kissed him tenderly, gently caressing the back of his neck as he did so. However, apparently this change in demeanor wasn’t acceptable to the smaller man. He exhaled with frustration and reached down in between them, Rodrigo gasping as he grabbed his erection with a firm hold. 

“Fuck me.” Dirk ordered firmly, looking up to his lover with a challenging expression. “Or else I’ll trash this entire room.”

Rodrigo could see that mischief return to his eyes, and he knew it wouldn't go away until he gave the other what he wanted. Without warning or hesitation, he reached out and grabbed the smaller man, picking him up and setting him ungracefully on the surface of the desk. He quickly stripped him of his pants and shoes before forcing him down onto his back, laughing softly at how his lover immediately spread his legs for him. He pulled him closer with a tight grip around his waist, not hesitating to slide back into him. Dirk moaned loudly at the sensation of his prostate finally being stimulated, and the sound made Rodrigo gasp with arousal. He felt his lover wrap his legs firmly around his lower back, trying to pull him in deeper with every thrust. He pressed into the smaller man with more force, watching the absolutely enraptured expressions on his beautiful face. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed while his lips were parted to allow desperate inhalations. His cheeks were reddened with a strong blush, and his hair was in absolute disarray. Rodrigo was proud that he was capable to send his lover into that state of absolute abandon and lust crazed passion. 

“You love this don’t you.” Rodrigo panted heavily as he continued to fuck the other, his comment a statement much more than a question. “You love being dominated like this. Such a fucking slut.”

Dirk whined in response, squeezing his muscular legs even tighter around his lover’s waist. The smaller man moaned with nearly every thrust, his body rocking up and down the surface of the desk. Rodrigo reached out to the his partner’s chest with a hand had previously been gripping his hip. He traversed the peaks of his pectorals before abruptly pinching a sensitive nipple, resulting in the sharp arching of his back. However, suddenly, as soon as Rodrigo leaned forward to kiss the other, a loud ringing startled them into motionlessness. 

Rodrigo glanced to the phone on the side of his desk, a small red light blinking on the section labeled ‘intercom’. Without a chance to hit the mute button, his assistant’s voice filled the room. 

“Mr. Gonzalez?” The woman’s voice questioned shrilly. 

After a brief hesitation, Rodrigo reached out a clamped a hand firmly across Dirk’s mouth.

“Yes?” He responded loudly, trying to keep his voice level despite the degree of pleasure he was experiencing. 

“Mr. Vetter called and would like to set up a meeting with you later today.” She informed him, her voice giving away nothing in regards to whether or not she knew what was going on within that office. 

“Uhhh—“ Rodrigo began, but was cut off as Dirk pulled him in deeper with his legs against his lower back. He had to apply all of the self restraint he had in order to not emit a deep groan at the sheer tightness. 

“Mr. Gonzalez?” She inquired with audible confusion, obviously concerned by the odd demeanor of the normally stoic and immaculate executive. “Is everything alright?”

“Uhh yeah, yeah.” Rodrigo forced himself to speak, looking down at his lover with a warning expression. “Can the meeting wait?”

Without warning, Rodrigo thrust roughly into the smaller man as a punishment, feeling the way his vocalization was muffled against the palm of his large hand. 

“Jan was under the impression that this was time sensitive and you wanted to see him as soon as possible.” She answered with further confusion, her voice unsure. 

“Something came up.” He responded quickly, still buried deep in his lover. 

“He insists that the meeting is today.” She answered tentatively, not wanting to irritate the executive. 

“Tell him it’ll have to be later, in a hour or so.” He answered back, his voice distracted as he stared at the smaller man. 

Dirk’s eyes were watering with faint tears of absolute desperation, his arousal growing to be unbearable. Rodrigo had worked him to tears many times during sex, so he wasn’t overly concerned but it. But, nonetheless, the image was still one that took his breath away and drew all of his attention. 

“Sir?” Her voice suddenly interrupted, pulling him from his reverie. 

“What?” He answered with confusion, not understanding what she wanted. 

“I asked if 5:30 was ok.” She informed him gently. 

“Oh.” Rodrigo responded with surprise. He hadn’t even heard her mention a time. “Yeah, 5:30 works—fuck!”

Dirk pulled him in abruptly with his thighs and tightened around his length, and Rodrigo could feel his grin beneath his palm. He glared at him with anger before reaching out to firmly grab his erection, forcing a loud scream from the smaller man as he tightly encircled his fingers around the base. 

“Are you sure everything is alright?” The assistant’s voice suddenly cut back in, her concern even more audible now. 

“Yes, everything’s fine.” Rodrigo spoke hurriedly, hand still pressed across his partner’s mouth. “5:30 sounds good. Thank you!” 

Without waiting for a response, Rodrigo quickly reached out and ended the conversation with the firm press of a button. He turned back to his lover and was about to reprimand him for almost giving them away. However, before he even had a chance to begin speaking, Dirk grabbed him by the tie and roughly pulled him down to kiss him. Rodrigo tried to pull away in order to retain his dominance, but the tie cinched tightly around his neck as he did so. He emitted a choked gasp against the other’s lips, struggling for breath. In response, Rodrigo abruptly reached up and encircled the smaller man’s neck with a large hand. He tightened his fingers warningly, and he felt the other’s hips jolt against him in sudden arousal. He emitted a faint, breathy laugh as Dirk released the tie and brought his hand up to rest against his own. He made no effort to try to pull Rodrigo’s hand away, instead simply searching for some further contact with his lover. The larger man pulled away from the kiss, standing up straighter in order to have a better angle to fuck the other from. He used his neck as hold in order to be able to thrust into him with more force, perfectly aware that he was most likely going to leave bruises. Rodrigo was annoyed to feel the prickle of sweat at his hairline and a drop slowly rolling down his spine. He didn’t want to get his suit dirty, as he didn’t have a change of clothes with him. 

Rodrigo Gonzalez looked absolutely immaculate in a suit. The expertly tailored garments accentuated the long, hard lines of muscle along his body, broadening his already wide shoulders. The collar of his shirt framed his sharp jawline, while the wide cuffs of his sleeves made his hands appear large and masculine, powerful. Now, however, the sharp edges and creases of his appearance were in disarray. His neatly parted and gelled hair had come loose from it hold, falling to obstruct his face. Half of his shirt collar had popped up from its fold, while his tie was threatening to come unknotted. Dirk, on the other hand, wasn’t any better off. His shirt, which was still hanging loosely from his shoulders, was tangled beneath his limbs, while his hair was a complete mess of erratic strands and falsely set waves. His cheeks were reddened with exertion, and tears of desperation were still clinging to his eyelashes. His erection, leaking heavily onto the tattoos on his abdomen, ached for contact, and he finally reached down to wrap a hand around it. 

“No.” Rodrigo interrupted him sternly, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling his hand away from himself. “That’s my job.”

He reached down and grabbed a firm hold of his lover’s erection, still thrusting into him. Dirk cried out at the long sought after contact, his back arching as the larger man began to loosely rub up and down his length. The motions of Rodrigo’s hand, while still relieving, were nowhere near tight enough to achieve climax, and the larger man was well aware of it. 

“Please.” Dirk begged breathlessly, reaching out to tightly grip his lover’s forearm, his chest surging heavily. “Please, Rod...I can’t, I can’t.”

Rodrigo loved to see the smaller man driven to tears from sheer desperation, the exquisitely drawn expression of need on his face always one of his favorites. However, he knew he was hitting his breaking point, and he had already tortured him enough. In addition, he was quickly approaching his peak as well, and he wanted to make sure his lover came when he did. Without warning he stopped all of his movements, and Dirk whined pitifully in response. 

“Do you promise you’ll stop bothering me once I let you come?” Rodrigo pressed the other for an answer, his thumb and index finger wrapped tightly around the base of the other’s erection. He knew how pliable the smaller man was in these situations. 

“Yes! I promise!” Dirk nearly screamed, his voice hoarse and high pitched as he opened his eyes to stare pleadingly at the other. “Please!” 

Accepting the other’s promise, Rodrigo quickly resumed thrusting into his lover, snapping his hips upwards to achieve the angle he loved so much. He moved his hand from the base of his erection to the shaft, pumping up and down with firm, twisting motions. Dirk moaned every time he drove into him, clawing his fingers into the surface of the desk. After a few more well placed thrusts, Rodrigo finally hit his peak, and he made sure to bring the other along with him. 

“Cum for me, Dirk.” He whispered lowly to his lover, quickening the pace in which he pleasured him as he spilled deep inside of him. “Come on, baby.”

The feeling of his lover’s broad thumb running across the top of his cock finally sent Dirk over the edge, stealing his breath away. Rodrigo grunted as the smaller man wrapped his legs around him tighter, pulling him in as deep as possible as they both came. The hold was nearly painful on his hips, Dirk’s well toned thighs locking him in without restraint as his heels dug into his lower back. He continued to pleasure the other, ignoring the feeling of his cum dripping onto his hand, until Dirk reached out and grabbed him, pulling him down so there faces were mere centimeters apart. Dirk writhed and arched his back in pleasure, moaning and panting against his lover’s neck. Rodrigo rode out his orgasm with small, erratic thrusts, groaning in sheer pleasure. He had one hand braced against the surface of the desk while the other caressed the side of his lover’s face, his breath hot and damp against the other. Meanwhile, Dirk searched desperately for hold, for something to grab onto, and the closest thing turned out to be Rodrigo’s left hand. Rodrigo hissed in pain as the smaller man grabbed him, his grip shockingly strong. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok.” Rodrigo calmed the other with a gentle voice, finally stopping his thrusts. “You’re going to break my fingers, baby.” 

Dirk somehow heard his lover over the rushing blood in his ears, and he loosened his hold on the other’s hand. Rodrigo, who was still panting with surging breaths, stared intently at his partner’s debauched state, watching how he slowly came down from his high. The smaller man’s eyes were loosely closed, his mouth open to allow heavy exhalations. Sweat glistened on his pale skin as he laid there, his hair in total disarray against the desk. After a brief moment taken to regain his composure, Rodrigo slowly began to pull out, watching the way Dirk’s face pulled into a faint grimace as he did so. He took a step back from his desk, bracing his hand against the surface of it for support. Dirk, on the other hand, stayed exactly where he was, still trying to regain his bearings. He let his legs drop exhaustedly to the sides, leaving himself completely open and exposed to his lover. Rodrigo noticed the way his release slid slowly down the other’s inner thigh, Dirk’s own still dripping down his abdomen and sides. The sight made a jolt of arousal shoot through Rodrigo’s body, and he let himself collapse weakly into the chair behind him. He reached out and opened one of the drawers on the right side of the desk, pulling out a small box of tissues. He quickly cleaned himself off before redoing his pants and belt, tossing the tissues in the small trashcan beneath the desk. He grabbed a few more and then forced himself to his feet. He began to attentively clean off his lover, still completely mesmerized by his placid and exhausted nature after sex. Rodrigo was positive he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“I love you.” He spoke softly as he leaned down to kiss the smaller man, his parted lips inviting as ever. 

Dirk responded with a tender smile, although he still made no effort to move. Rodrigo knew he would be out of commission for at least a few minutes, so he stood up and began to clean the rest of the room. He picked up the pens and supplies that Dirk had thrown on the floor, making sure to get the ones that had rolled underneath the furniture as well. He organized the papers which were strewn about the surface of the desk, returning them to their proper place. He also made sure to reconnect the wire that his lover had pulled out from his monitor, that little pest. Once finished, Rodrigo took a moment to recollect himself, fixing the ruffled lines of his clothing. He tucked his shirt back into his dress pants before brushing the creases out of his sleeves. He folded his collar down and redid his tie, making sure it sat straight against his chest. As he was in the process of fixing his erratic hair, he heard his lover inhale sharply with pain. He glanced over to see him attempting to rise up to a sitting position, his expression obviously one of discomfort. 

“Hey...” Rodrigo spoke with concern as he quickly strode over to the other, reaching out to help support him. “What’s wrong?”

“You weren’t joking when you said I wouldn’t be able to walk out of the building.” Dirk laughed softly, carefully working himself towards the edge of the desk. He eased his feet down to the floor, but his knees almost immediately gave out when he tried to stand up. Rodrigo was quick to grab him and pull him against his chest, his nervousness growing. 

“Are you alright?” He asked with a stressed voice, his eyes wide concern. 

“I’m fine.” Dirk answered honestly, wrapping his arms around his lover as he rested his head against his shoulder. “I’m just tired.”

“Let’s get you dressed.” Rodrigo spoke softly to the smaller man, carefully leading him to his previously discarded clothes. 

He helped work him back into his clothing, and by the end Dirk was leaning heavily against him with obvious exhaustion. He slowly brought him to the couch, half carrying him, and set him down carefully. He smiled softly at the smaller man before turning to walk away. However, Dirk grabbed him by the hand and suddenly pulled him back down. 

“Dirk, please. I really need to get some work done—” He begged with a tired voice, but was cut off as the other pulled him into a slow but passionate kiss. When they finally parted, Dirk stared up at the larger man with a tired smile. 

“Your hair is a mess, Mr. Gonzalez.” He spoke with a soft laugh, reaching out to brush the crooked strands back into place as best as he could. 

Rodrigo sighed with a gentle smile, rising up from the couch with a tired grunt. He walked over to the large panels of glass behind his desk, his legs weak beneath him. He opened all of the windows, relived to feel the cold breeze that immediately rushed through them. Even though he was used to it, he knew the room obviously smelled like sex. 

“You know I hate when you do that.” Dirk yelled from the couch, his sharpness immediately paired with a sated smile. 

“Yeah, and you also think the smell of sweat and cum is hot.” Rodrigo spat back playfully, turning to see his lover grin with accepted defeat. “Jan’s going to be here in a half hour, and we’ll be lucky if he ever stops giving us shit for this.” 

“Jan is thicker than a block of wood.” Dirk responded with a roll of his eyes, still spread languidly over the couch. 

“Yeah, a block of wood who saw you fuck almost every male and female in your entire college dorm.” Rodrigo bantered back, hearing Dirk’s abrupt laugh in response. 

“Well then he shouldn’t care this time either.” Dirk stated contentedly, rolling onto his side to signal that he was done with the conversation. 

Rodrigo smiled softly at the sight of his lover curled up on the couch, his hair hanging messily over his closed eyes. Before long, Dirk fell into a deep sleep. Rodrigo didn't have the heart to wake him—he simply looked too comfortable and peaceful—  
so he settled into his chair and began to plan his conversation with Jan as best as he could. 

Dirk slept like the dead after sex. And so, when Jan stormed into the room precisely 17 minutes early, full of determination and fury, he didn’t even flinch. In fact, Dirk’s motionless body stopped Jan dead in his tracks, and, when he finally made the connection after looking at Rodrigo’s messy appearance, he instantaneously went on a tirade, although one much differently than he had originally intended. 

All Rodrigo could do was smile.   
|  
|  
|

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Please leave kudos and comments! It feeds me


End file.
